


Connected

by TheEmcee



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Now, they were connected in more than one way.
Relationships: Rachel Carpenter/Mr. Tophat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. And Rachel is 18 in this story.
> 
> A/N: I've been a huge fan of 'Are You Afraid of the Dark' since I was a child. And when I saw that they rebooted in last year, I was stoked. I recently watched it and I immediately fell in love with Mr. Tophat. Go figure. The tension between him and Rachel got my mind going and, well, this fic was born. Now, for the sake of not being completely deplorable, Rachel is 18 in this story, though if you want her to be younger, it could work that way too. But she was written with her being 18 in mind. That being said, there will be dubious content, maybe even bordering on rape depending on how you interpret it, so you've all been warned. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~

Connected 

~...~

"We're connected, Rachel," his voice resounded loudly in her ear.

It sent shivers down her spine and she told herself that it was due to fear. That's all it could have been. Fear and nothing else. After all, his body was pressed too close to her for her own comfort and he was wielding a cane of immense power. Her friends were completely under his control and he had taken her pocket knife. She was truly defenseless and left with few options, if any. And Mr. Tophat knew that. 

"I have a proposal for you," he said, a smile on his face and his eyes filled with the glee of a predator that had just caught its prey. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat before answering, but she still sounded small and afraid to her own ears.

"What kind of pr-proposal?" she managed to ask. His smile brightened and she couldn't help but think that he'd be a handsome man if he wasn't evil. Then she quickly squashed that thought down. It had no place in her mind, so why would she even think it?

"I'll let all of your friends go and I'll never go after them again. I'll even spare your life, but if, and only if, you join me here at the carnival," he explained, acting as though it were a simple, easy to understand solution to her problem. "They won't remember any of this. They won't remember you. But they'll be safe and untouched. You'll have my word."

What choice did she have? Were there any other options available to her at this time? She couldn't run; Mr. Tophat had his goons blockading the only way out. And she couldn't rush at the man to attempt to take his cane; his hold on it would be too hard for her to break, and he was stronger than she was. It would take him little to no effort to overpower her. Perhaps she'd have the chance to break free further down the line. The future was unclear, but the choice right here and now wasn't. Even if they'd forget her, Rachel was willing to do anything to save the only friends she had ever had. But there was another thing...

"What about my mom?" Rachel asked. Mr. Tophat wasn't even phased, but that didn't surprise her. She still didn't know the extent and limits of his power. 

"She would receive the same courtesy your friends will: forget about you, but remain beyond my reach. Unless you'd rather her join us?" he said, his smile morphing into a slight smirk.

"No!" Rachel said automatically. She didn't want her mother anywhere near this carnival again. And even though her heart was slowly, silently breaking at the thought of everyone she held dear forgetting her, knowing that they'd be safe brought her some comfort. For now.

"Very well," Mr. Tophat said, his smirk never faltering. He extended his gloved hand toward her, his eyes shining. "Do we have a deal, Rachel?"

The way he said her name, sultry and alluring, made her stomach churn, but she couldn't confidently say it was only fear she felt. She didn't dare put a name on it, though. Doing so would make it real and she wasn't prepared for what that would entail. But it was something she'd have to think about later; right now, keeping her mom and friends safe had to take priority.

With no other option in front of her, Rachel took Mr. Tophat's hand and shook it.

"Deal," was all she said.

A flash of lightning blinded her for a brief second before it disappeared, taking her friends, the audience, and the carnival's crew with it. Rachel couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips, but her surprise dwindled quickly as she realised they weren't on the stage anymore. The room she was in resembled Mr. Tophat's inner chamber, except this room was a bedroom. There was a bed, a wardrobe, and a few other sparse furnishings. It wasn't quite what she excepted his bedroom to look like. And then, a realization hit her, stopping her dead in her tracks and making her blood run cold. Mr. Tophat had taken her and himself from the stage to his bedroom. They were alone together in such an intimate space, and when her eyes met his Rachel knew that this had all been part of the plan.

That didn't make her feel better.

In comparison, Mr. Tophat was right at home. His expression resembled a predator that had cornered its prey. 

And Rachel was his prey.

"It's just you and me now, Rachel. Just like old times," Mr. Tophat said with a grin as he stalked towards her. She wanted to back away, to turn and run, but she was frozen to the spot.

"I-I don't recall ever being in your bedroom before. With you," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He was standing in front of her now, towering above her. His tophat added to his height, but he was still tall without it and that only served to intimidate her more. Mr. Tophat seemed to sense her distress because his gaze softened and his smirk turned into a small, almost sad smile. That startled her, enough that her curiosity was piqued and it managed to dispel some of her fear. For a moment in time, Mr. Tophat wasn't an evil entity; he was just a man. 

"Oh, Rachel," Mr. Tophat practically sighed. 

He raised a gloved hand and placed it on her cheek. His thumb caressed her skin gently. Gone was his aggression, his egotism, and in its place there seemed to be despair, exhaustion, and affection.

"We're not so different," he continued, all the while caressing her cheek fondly. In his eyes there appeared to be a faraway look. "People forget you just as they forget me. But we - we remember each other. What we share is special. Beautifil, in its own way."

"Beautiful?" Rachel couldn't help but repeat. 

Mr. Tophat's sad smile lost its sorrow and he gazed into her eyes in an almost loving way. Her stomach churned again, but not out of fear. Yet she still refused to name it.

"Together, you and I, could be beautiful. Two lonely souls, connected through fear and pain. But it doesn't have to be that way, not anymore, Rachel." 

His voice was soft, almost pleading, and it held more emotion than she was prepared for. She couldn't deny that although he did frighten her, she was also drawn to him. It was almost like an instinct, it was natural. There was this unwavering bond between them that neither one of them could sever, no matter how hard they tried. And now that they were together, this link was unmistakable and undeniable. Though she was loath to admit it, like a moth to a flame, Rachel was drawn to Mr. Tophat, attracted to him even. And it was getting more difficult for her to continue denying it.

All thought vanished from her mind the instant Mr. Tophat's lips pressed against her own in a surprisingly soft kiss. A spark shot through her the moment their lips connected and Rachel's body trembled. He was being so gentle with her right now; hands that had caused so much pain and torture cradled her face so lightly that she could break free and step away from him at any second if she wanted to.

But she didn't want to.

Hesitantly, Rachel returned the kiss and she couldn't stop her heart from jumping when she heard him sigh. It was an endearing sound and she never thought that'd be a term she'd used in correlation to Mr. Tophat. He pulled back just barely and shuddered, his eyes opening and boring into her own. Within them, she saw a desire and hunger that she herself felt, and she didn't take as long to respond to the second kiss as she had with the first.

A moan resounded in her throat as Mr. Tophat's lips melded with her own, harder than the first but still soft and sweet. Rachel's fingers twitched at her side and it occurred to her that she longed to touch him. Before this, she couldn't stand the thought of him touching her, but now, it was as though there wasn't enough contact. It caught her by surprise as much as it did Mr. Tophat when she finally reached out and tentatively touched his face. It was slightly damp with sweat, but otherwise smooth, with no facial hair to speak of. Mr. Tophat broke their kiss and leaned into her touch.

"It's been....so long," he murmured, his eyes half lidded as he gazed at her. Never before had anyone given her such a look and Rachel wasn't sure how to feel about it. All she knew was that it made her heart beat faster.

This time, it was she who initiated the kiss. Clumsily, she surged forward and caught his lips with her own, catching him by surprise. But Mr. Tophat quickly refocused himself and returned her fervor, smiling into the kiss as he did so. His hands glided from her face to her shoulders and arms, rubbing them through her jacket before he wrapped them around her body. Rachel was pressed against his chest, her hands now caught between their bodies. She gasped and his tongue dove into her mouth, mingling playfully with her own and exploring her vigorously. After a moment to adjust to their more passionate kissing, Rachel began using her tongue to intertwine with his. They continued like that until the need for air forced them to part and it left her panting and flushed, her body feeling too warm for comfort. Sweat caused her hair to cling to her neck and face. And Mr. Tophat was in the same state: panting, slightly flushed, and sweating. 

Mr. Tophat removed his tophat and ran a hand through his wavy hair before he took his gloves off, letting them fall on the floor. He reached out and took hold of Rachel's jacket, slowly tugging it down her arms until it joined his gloves on the floor. His hands then reached to the hem of her shirt, where his bare fingers danced along her flesh. She shivered and stumbled slightly towards him. He caught and steadied her, rubbing her arms reassuringly. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his jacket and, trembling, they moved of their own accord, forcing the clothing off his shoulders and down his arms. His eyes bore into her own, intense and hypnotic, merely observing her actions. There was no need for him to worry or fear; he was in control here. Even though his cane was on the other side of the room, he still held power and was perfectly capable of stopping her without it.

Rachel shuddered as she felt his fingers grasp her shirt and pulled it up her torso, up over her breasts where it brushed her erect and sensitive nipples, and finally over her head. She heard it fall to the floor and her face was flushed with embarrassment at being so exposed to him. No one, aside from her mom, had seen her naked, and it made her heart pound deafeningly in her ears. 

Mr. Tophat's gaze was soft as it roamed over her body. Even though her bra hide her breasts, they didn't hide the fact that her nipples were hard. But his hands remained at her sides, just above her jeans, caressing her bare skin. He seemed to be waiting for her next move and he didn't have to wait long. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, managing to undo them at a steady pace. With her face bright red from embarrassment, she untucked his shirt from his pants and slid it off his shoulders. Now they were both standing shirtless and breathing heavily as tension settled between them. Rachel's eyes roamed over his chest. He was slim and soft, not chiseled like a sculpture, and there was a patch of hair on his chest, not too thick, but just enough. It was unfair how attractive he was to her in that moment and she couldn't refrain from touching him, her little fingers eliciting a barely audible moan.

Graceful, nimble fingers slid up her back and unhooked her bra. It fell to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Her breasts were completely exposed to him and his eyes drank her in while his hands moved to them. Gentle fingers cupped and massaged her breasts, occasionally fondling her pert nipples, pinching and rubbing them. He was never too aggressive or rough; every move he made was delicate and it amazed her that someone like him could be like that. Then again, what did she really know about the man he was now? Rachel's body was alight with an invisible fire and her breasts tingles deliciously. She couldn't stop the little gasps and moans that tumbled freely from her mouth. And it seemed that each sound she made only fueled his desire further. 

Rachel watched as his hands crawled down her stomach to her pants. She watched him undo the button, pull down the zipper, and tug her jeans down past her thighs, her knees, until they were pooled around her feet. Left standing only in her underwear, Rachel mimicked Mr. Tophat's movements: her hands danced down his torso until they reached his pants and the obvious bulge that had formed there. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was worried he would hear it, but she carried on, undoing the button, pulling the zipper down, and then, at long last, gently sliding his pants down until they too were on the floor. 

Blue eyes met brown ones and in them Rachel found the same desire and need that she felt. A help of surprise escaped her when Mr. Tophat rushed forward and kissed her with a passion that she had never known before. The kiss caught her completely offguard but she responded with as much zeal. His arms enveloped her in a strong embrace and she instinctively clung to him. He maneuvered her until the back of her legs hit the bed and them they both tumbled on top of it, never once breaking their slew of kisses. One of her hands gripped his back while the other dove into his hair and she was pleased to know that it was just as silky as it appeared to be. Moans poured out of her mouth, suppressed by his own, and her breath hitched as he rutted against her body. Through that fabric of his underwear she could feel how hot and hard he was and that sparked a lust within her that both awed and terrified her.

In the back if her mind, she knew where this was heading; she knew what was going on and what was about to happen and part of her wanted to stop it. She didn't want to lose her virginity to this man, this evil, terrifying, powerful man, and yet she did nothing to stop it. Instead, she returned each kiss given, each moan heard, and moved her body against his, helping things progress to a natural outcome. Rachel opened herself up to him, arched up against his bare chest as his fingers glided lightly, teasingly, over her moist underwear. He stroked up and down, up and down, light as a feather, never rough, never demanding, just passionate and desperate for copulation. 

Mr. Tophat pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck, nibbling and sucking a bruise on her pale flesh at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Her moans and gasps encouraged him and she tugged at his hair every time a spark shot through her hot, aching body. His fingers hooked themselves under the band of her panties and swiftly pulled them off tossing them aside carelessly. She paid them no mind because as soon as they were off, his fingers returned to her womanhood, caressing the folds and rubbing her clitoris. Rachel moaned loudly as he touched her and both of her hands gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin. Instinct guided her as she rocked against his hand, her legs spreading further apart to grant him more access. 

Sweat glissened off of both of them and made them shimmer in the dim light of the room. His lips kissed down to her left breast and he suckled her nipple while massaging the right one with his free hand. Her body tingled and writhed beneath him, pulling moan after moan from those sinful lips of his. A cry of surprise and pleasure erupted from her when Mr. Tophat pressed one of his fingers inside of her, feeling around her slick walls for a moment before a second one joined it. Logic told her that he was preparing her for what was to come, and it told her that his fingers paled in comparison to his erect cock, but she was too far gone to be overly nervous. Mr. Tophat moved his lips to her other breast and kissed and suckled it briefly before he pulled away. He removed his fingers and Rachel cried from the loss. Her eyes watched as he slipped his underwear off and they drank in his form. She swallowed when she looked down at his erection and that was when her nerves resurfaced; that big thing was going to go inside of her.

As if sensing her dismay, Mr. Tophat kissed her tenderly, reassuringly. He wore an affectionate smile when he pulled away and he pressed his forehead against her own. 

"I won't lie to you, Rachel: this will hurt. But only for a little while. Then, you'll see stars," he told her before kissing her again.

She nodded and watched as he lined himself up with her wet folds. Her body trembled in anticipation while a tiny voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to stop this. This was too far too soon. Where was the protection they were supposed to use? How did this get so far? This wasn't something she wanted!

Except it was something she wanted. It was something she had always wanted. From the beginning, she had been drawn to him, intrigued by him, captivated to an extent even. And now, here she was, here they were, and it was too late to stop this now. Even if she said no, would he listen or would he take her regardless? Did it matter? After all, she wanted this too.

Pain surged through her body and brought tears to her eyes when he entered her, tearing her hymen and pushing deeper, deeper, until he was fully sheathed inside of her tight heat. He groaned and buried his head against her neck, placing soft kisses to her skin while he waited. Tears trailed down her cheeks and one hand wiped them away. Mr. Tophat kissed her wet cheeks and then her lips, muttering sweet nothings that didn't register to her brain. All she could think was that it hurt too much and that this wasn't going to work. 

Minutes passed and the pain lessened, though it didn't subside completely. Mr. Tophat began to pull out, causing the pain to flare up again, but he didn't stop until only the head of his cock remained inside of her. Rachel could feel something leak from her womanhood onto the bed, a combination of her vaginal fluids and blood most likely. She gasped as Mr. Tophat thrust back into her. This time, he didn't pause or give her time to adjust. He continued, though his pace was slow and languid and as the minutes trickled by Rachel's pain diminished. It eventually subsided and faded from memory for something far better took over. 

A pleasure that she had never known began to fill her mind and senses, enveloping her body and taking her hostage, and she surrendered herself to it with reckless abandon. Mr. Tophat pressed his nose against hers and she leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss. He was caught off guard for a brief second before he kissed her with all of his passion. Rachel's heart leapt in her throat; she craved such passion and greedily devoured what he offered, just as he devoured her. Of their own accord, her hips began rocking in time with his thrusts, meeting him with each one and moaning lustfully. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd make love to Mr. Tophat, and yet here she was, giving her virginity to him. Was this even love making or was it just sex? Did she want it to be something as tender as that or was sex the better descriptor and the better option. She knew she didn't love him. 

Or did she?

Could she?

Did she even want to?

One particularly hard and deep thrust sent all of those thoughts and questions out the window. None of them mattered anyway; all that did matter was this incredible moment, even if she was sharing it with Mr. Tophat. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them and as his pace quickened it even moved slightly. Rachel held onto him, moving with him and drowning herself in the glorious pleasure he was giving her. His mouth was right at her ear and his voice was strained and thick as he spoke.

"I've dreamt of this day," he told her, his lips caressing the shell of her ear. "I've longed for you, Rachel. Craved you. And now, you're mine."

"Y-yes," she groaned out, wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing them closer. 

"We're a part of each other," he continued. "Do you feel it? This...connection?" He grunted as he increased his pace.

The only thing on Rachel's mind was the pleasure she felt and it just kept building up and building up. Something was coming, something she had never experienced before, and that excited her in a way that would have frightened her had she been in her right frame of mind. Her body was on fire, slick with sweat and tingling everywhere. 

"Mr. T-Tophat," Rachel mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head so that his lips were fully pressed against her ear.

"Call me Marcus," he said. He thrust deep inside of her, causing her to cry out. "Say it."

"Ah!" Rachel clung to him for dear life. She was getting close, so very close. His cock seemed to swell even more inside of her and her body instinctively clenched around him, making him growl deep in his throat.

"Say it, Rachel!" he demanded. 

"Marc-Marcus!" She cried out. 

Mr. Tophat buried himself as deep inside of her as he could with each eractic thrust. Rachel clenched around his cock, wanting him to stay buried in her wet heat. With one final thrust, she got her wish. Mr. Tophat came inside of her, his hot cum filling her and bringing about a sensation unlike any other she had felt. A strangled cry erupted from her mouth as she tightened around him, milking his cock for all that it was worth as she too reached her own climax. And it was just as Mr. Tophat had promised: she saw a brief flash of white before stars appeared in her vision and immeasurable waves of pleasure shook her body to its core. 

She didn't know how long it lasted; it seemed to last forever and for a mere moment simultaneously. Rachel fell back onto the bed, panting heavily at the exertion as sweat ran down her face and body. Mr. Tophat held himself above her, barely touching her body with his as he kept himself suspended on his forearms. He was still inside of her, though his cock was softening. His breath ghosted across her face and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, which she returned.

It was now that she understood what he had meant. It was now that Rachel finally comprehended what this thing between them was. They were indeed connected; they had been this entire now, and now they were even more entwined. After years of nightmares about him, Rachel's connection with Mr. Tophat was complete. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was bound to him mentally, emotionally, and now, at long last, physically. There was no turning back, not now. And as she laid there with him in his bed, the realisation of what she had done began to settle in.

Mr. Tophat moved to lay beside her, his head turned towards her, watching her as she gazed up at the ceiling. He hand reached out and stroked her cheek.

"There is no going back now," he told her. "You belong to me. Even if you run, even if you hide, you are mine."

Rachel knew that what he said was true. Even if she tried, she would never escape him, she would never be free again. They were connected, now and forever, and she released a soft sob at that thought. She was soon pulled back into his arms and had no other option but to surrender to him.

And so, she did just that.


End file.
